Pokemon: The Boy Who Lived
by Gryffindor97
Summary: Ash Ketchum is a student Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry to become a Pokemon Master. As he goes through his seven years at school, he will find himself in something bigger than himself as the school is constantly threatened by the forces of Lord Voldemort himself, who tries desperately to return so that he could kill the one person that defeated him: Harry Potter


**Hey guys, so I wasn't liking how it was going with my Pokemon/Harry Potter crossover, so I thought I'd start over with a new take on it.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Prologue

[Ash]

"Ash, we gotta go!" Mom called as I quickly got dressed. "You don't want to be late for the choosing."

"Coming, Mom!" I replied as I crammed my feet into my shoes and stumbled down the stairs, meeting Mom's disapproving stare.

She smiled immediately as I got up. "So much like your father. Always rash."

"What are you talking about?" I asked as we walked over to the large chimney in the center of our house.

"Now, do you remember how to do it?" She asked, grabbing the pot of floo powder.

I nodded. "Grab a handful, throw it onto the ground and shout where I want to go." I said.

"Good. You can go first. I'll follow." She said as I reached over to the small pot and grabbed as much of the powder as I could. I raised the handful over my head and shouted "Diagon Alley!", and chucked it to the ground, and I was consumed in green flames, but I wasn't burned. I hardly felt a thing except my stomach churning from falling.

I crashed through the fireplace of Flourish and Blotts, the large bookshop in Diagon Alley, where I was going to get my school supplies for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Again?! Why does everyone come through here?" The manager of the bookshop shouted in exasperation as I got up on my feet, shaking off the dust from my clothes.

"Oh, give it a rest!" A woman with ginger red hair scolded him. "Just be glad you're still receiving customers."

The manager shook his head in disapproval as I left the store, standing by the window to wait for mom when the woman approached me.

"So sorry about that, dear." She said. "Is this your first time coming to Hogwarts?"

I nodded. "Yes ma'am."

"Wonderful! It's my son Ron's first time too!" She said cheerfully. "You'll love it there. Such a wonderful place. I hear that Harry Potter will be there as well this year."

"Harry Potter?" I asked.

She stared at me in amazement. "You don't know? He's the boy that defeated You-Know-Who ten years ago. Your parents never told you?"

I shook my head. "No. My mom doesn't really keep up with the Daily Prophet, and my Dad...well, he's dead."

"Oh, my poor boy." She said. "I'm so sorry. I should've known." She said. "Well, not to worry, dear. I'm sure you will do them both proud."

"That's what I'm hoping, Molly." Mom said as she came up behind me, covered up in dust like me.

"Delia! My goodness!" She replied, glancing at me, then her. "I had no idea he was yours!"

Mom laughed. "Yeah, Ash was born the same year as Ron. How is he?"

"Just fine. A little nervous, but I know he'll be just fine." She said. "Now the only person that hasn't gone yet is Ginny. She starts her first year next year."

"That's great. She'll have a great time there." Mom said. "Whelp, we'd better get going. Gotta get Ash his wand, and his first Pokemon."

"Of course, of course." Molly said. "Well, have a good time!"

"Who was that, Mom?" I asked.

"Molly Weasley." She said. "Probably the biggest wizarding family I had ever seen. Come on."

I followed her through the busy crowd of Diagon Alley over to Ollivander's Wand Shop when someone shouted. "Look! It's Harry Potter!"

* * *

 **Well, there you have it, guys.**

 **So with this mixing Pokemon with Harry Potter, I want to know what you guys think. What houses should Ash and the people we all know from his adventures be in? I'll make a list below to help.**

 **Ash Ketchum -**

 **Gary -**

 **Misty -**

 **Brock -**

 **Tracey -**

 **May -**

 **Max -**

 **Dawn -**

 **Iris -**

 **Cilan -**

 **Clemont -**

 **Bonnie -**

 **Serena -**

 **Lillie -**

 **Gladion -**

 **Mallow -**

 **Lana -**

 **Kiawe -**

 **Sophocles -**

 **Verity -**

 **Sorrel -**

 **That's about it I think. If I forgot any let me know. Plus let me know what you think the Professors and Gym Leader/Trial Captains, along with members of the Elite Four should do. Anyway, hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
